


Sisters are (not) Devils

by wanderingone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Zuko (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Badass Katara (Avatar), F/M, First Meetings, Gen, House Party, Minor Sokka/Suki if you squint, Not Beta Read, Past Hahn/Katara (Avatar), Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), minor alcohol consumption, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingone/pseuds/wanderingone
Summary: Zuko and Sokka are visiting Ba Sing Se to see their respective sisters. The night before their agreed upon meeting, Azula told Zuko of a party on campus. Naturally, Sokka overheard and dragged Zuko to said party for a night of fun anonymity, unaware that his own sister was in attendance.Will they run into each other or will the boys manage to evade detection?
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Sisters are (not) Devils

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly hit by how much I miss going out with friends and I'm regretting not going to that last party before covid-19 hit so this was born. Fair warning, there's a few curse words included in there and a tiny violence (well-deserved though) but I don't think it warrants a higher rating? Anyway hope you enjoy!

“Man, my sister is so going to kill me for not telling her I’m here a day early.”

Zuko looked over to his side, where his roommate stood, scrutinizing the house thrumming with music in front of them. He noticed the way his legs fidget and fingers twitched, a tell-tale sign of his genuine concern. Zuko has never met Sokka’s sister, but if he didn’t know how close the siblings were before, he sure does now from the increased guilt painting over Sokka’s usually laid-back demeanor.

“I’ve told you to go surprise her or something, you’re the one who wanted a ‘bros night’,” he air-quoted. “How is going to a party a bros night, anyway?”

Sokka swung his head to look scandalised at Zuko. “Of course, going to a party is a bros night! We’re going to get wasted on cheap alcohol!” he exclaimed.

Narrowing his eyes on his so-called best friend, he gritted out, “Sokka, we know nobody here!”

“Exactly my point. We can be the cool mysterious dudes! People like that sort of thing.” Sokka playfully smacked his shoulder. “Come on, man, your sister said everyone’s going to be at this party. You need to meet new people. Your social circle literally consists of me, your sister, your sister’s friends, and your uncle.”

“That’s not true,” Zuko protested. “I have Toph.” At that moment he wished he’d called Toph to go bail him out of this mess. But Toph knew Sokka’s sister, so that would beat the point of his wish to be discreet.

“Toph doesn’t count. From what I can tell, she’s basically your sister too,” he countered.

Zuko was just about to protest when he spotted Azula going out the front door, plastic cup in hand, heading his way. _Great,_ he thought. _She’s already drinking. This is bound to be eventful._

“Hello, brother. Good to see you out of your cave,” she nodded at him. This was as good as he was going to get. Therapy had worked wonders for them, but hugging was something they still avoid. “This must be the roommate. I’m Azula,” she held out a hand in greeting. As much as she hated physical contact, she always found grabbing someone’s hand to be a great way to gauge new people.

“Sokka. Nice to meet you.” As they shook hands, Zuko noticed the glint of recognition in her eyes, and he wondered where they might have met each other. Not seeing the same in Sokka’s eyes, he chalked it up to the regular occurrence of Azula knowing all his business.

She turned to face him. “Come on, Mai and Ty Lee are inside. They’re with some friends, I’m sure you’d want to meet them,” she grinned. He did not like that grin at all. She’s planning something, and he knows whatever it is will not end well for him.

They followed Azula in, and inside the music was nearly deafening, with the stench of alcohol and sweat thick in the air. He didn't know why Azula would willingly go to a place like this. Still, he followed her through the tightly packed bodies near the entrance, toward the middle of the living room. Azula wasn’t kidding when she said everyone would be here. He wouldn’t be surprised if someone told him a third of the university’s population is at this party.

Not long after, he spotted Mai and Ty Lee. His breakup with Mai long behind them, he felt genuinely happy to see his old friends. He noticed them both standing protectively behind a girl with long brown hair. That must be the friend Azula mentioned. With only her side profile visible, he couldn’t see her expression well, but he could tell she was incensed from her rigid back and her hands balled up in fists.

That’s when he noticed the guy in front of her. He looked like the average douchebag, and probably the reason Mai and Ty Lee were standing by. They inched toward the group, but were still not within earshot. Though from the way the guy was looking at her, he could probably guess their conversation. Zuko didn’t know either of them, but the guy was already pissing him off.

Distracted, he almost forgot Sokka by his side. “Oh shit, that’s—”

Whatever Sokka was going to say got lost in the air, because just then, the guy gripped the girl’s arm in place as she turned to leave. Immediately, the girl yanked the offending arm and flipped the guy off her back to the ground and planted her foot on his stomach, knocking the air out of him. By that point, Zuko had gotten close enough to hear their conversation.

“—don’t even try with me, Hahn. I am pre-med and I have been trained in martial arts since I could walk. Let me assure you that when I say I know exactly where to hurt you to make it count, I mean it.” The girl looked down at the douchebag—Hahn, he figured—and gave him a glare that could kill. “No means no. And you have no right to ask otherwise. Especially not after the shit you pulled.”

Still gripping the arm she used to flip him over, she twisted it for good measure as he groaned in pain. “Leave me _alone_. I can hurt you physically, but my friends can ruin your life. Fuck off, Hahn. I’m not going to say it again,” she said.

The girl finally lifted her foot up and let go of Hahn’s arm, so he quickly scrambled up. Unfortunately, he’s even dumber than he looked. “Just wait. We both know you’ll come back to me, you bi—” he didn’t get to finish his sentence, because the girl punched his jaw and possibly stole Zuko’s heart. Hahn staggered to the side, off balance, clutching the new bruise forming. A burly guy, probably his friend, muttered apologies and hauled him away from the group.

The girl was wringing her hand, wincing a little while everyone was still gaping. The silence was broken when Sokka spoke up. “Katara?”

The girl snapped her head to the sound, surprise, delight, and annoyance coloring her features. “Sokka? What the hell are you doing here?”

 _Oh._ The girl—Katara—was Sokka’s sister. Zuko couldn’t quite believe that the girl he just saw deck someone was his best friend’s little sister. The one he’s heard tons of stories about. Sokka always talked about how he would castrate anyone that came near her. But Zuko shouldn’t really be surprised, Sokka did mention how scary she was a few times. After her display, Zuko was inclined to believe that Sokka’s really overprotective.

Her brother was likely still in shock, so the girl smacked his arm. “You told me you’d be here tomorrow! Why were you lying?” she asked.

Sokka spluttered indignantly. “I was _not_ —” he started, but shook his head and changed the subject. “We are not talking about me right now! What the hell was that? Was he that boyfriend you told me about? The cheater?” he scowled.

Katara narrowed her eyes and grumbled. “ _Ex_ -boyfriend.” At Sokka’s raised eyebrow, she continued. “I’ve managed to avoid him for weeks but he got drunk and found me tonight and tried to make me get back with him. I told him no, but he threatened me. I was just about to leave, when—you probably saw that part,” she explained.

Sokka stared at her for a long moment, and Zuko waited impatiently to see his reaction. He thought the guy might go after the jerk himself and give him another round of beating for hurting his precious sister, but he did none of that. Instead, Sokka grinned widely and clapped his hands together. “I told you wrestling me would come in handy! I’m so proud of you I could cry,” he proclaimed.

Katara rolled her eyes at him but expressed an identical grin. “Thanks! Now come here and hug me, I missed you,” she said. The siblings hugged each other, Sokka stroking her shoulder and telling her that he could still catch up with the guy and finish what she started. They broke apart with her assuring him that there will be no need.

“You’re still not off the hook you know. Explain to me how you’re here early and chose to party instead of telling me,” she demanded.

Sokka had the decency to look ashamed and smiled at her sheepishly. “Well, I wanted a bros night with Zuko, and his sister told us there was going to be a party so I thought we could check it out. I did not consider that a party would mean running into you, to be honest.”

She shook her head, exasperated at his excuse. “I’m still not forgiving you for not telling me, but you’ll make it up to me later. Zuko’s your roommate, right? Who’s his sister, maybe I know her?” she asked.

“Me,” Azula interjected. “But before I introduce you, let me just say, Katara, I wanted to beat Hahn up myself but watching that was pretty satisfying.”

At Azula’s words, she appeared to realize that she had an audience. Katara cringed and looked around. “Sorry you guys had to see that. Thanks for backing me up though. He probably would’ve tried something worse if I were alone.”

A little smirk tugged up Mai’s lips, and Zuko was surprised to find that Mai liked the girl enough to break her usually cool façade. Never been one to show her emotions, he’s glad that Mai had found someone beside Ty Lee and his sister to feel comfortable with.

“No problem. But I want no part in telling Toph and Suki that they just missed you knocking Hahn down. You know those two have been dying to break his face,” Mai said.

“Yeah,” Ty Lee cheered. “They would be so disappointed that they missed out on this. You were amazing though!”

Katara huffed out a breath. “You’re right. They’ll kill me for not getting a front row seat. But it's not my fault they were off scamming dudes out of arm wrestling when he came,” she mulled over. “You know what, I think Hahn waited for them to be gone before approaching. They were always the most aggressive to him.”

Azula laughed. “Well, I, for one, was just happy I caught the end of it. If he ever tries anything again, you tell me and he’s dead meat.”

“Of course, Azula, thank you.”

Azula nodded to show her agreement. Then, she smirked devilishly and turned to face Zuko, who has been ignored throughout the whole conversation. “Katara, I don’t think you’ve met my brother, Zuko. Zuko, this is Katara, the girl who annoyed her way into my life,” she introduced.

Katara finally noticed Zuko for the first time during the night, and when their eyes met, he was struck by how blue they were. They looked like the ocean, deep and dark and pulling him in. The rest of her face was just as lovely even under the dim light of the room, with a light dusting of pink in the smooth brown of her cheeks. The rest of her doesn’t hurt to look at either. He could see a glimpse of a toned stomach below her crop top underneath the oversized jacket she was wearing.

He figured this was Azula’s intention. She knew that Zuko does not do well with people, especially beautiful, can-kick-his-ass, striking, girl people. He wanted to strangle Azula for bringing him into this situation. He also wanted to thank her for introducing them. His cheeks burned when he saw Katara’s full lips formed in a soft smile. _Shit._

“Hi,” Katara tried. “I know Zuko’s not exactly a common name, but I never figured that Azula’s brother and Sokka’s roommate were the same person. Probably because Azula kept calling you Zuzu, though.”

Zuko really wanted to murder Azula for calling him his childhood nickname in front of her friends, and her snickering is not helping. But then Zuko is harshly reminded that this was his best friend’s sister. He was thinking of how Sokka would react if Zuko dated her. He might need a bribe to soften the blow. _Wait what? Where did that come from?_ “Yeah, she always calls me that name no matter how hard I told her not to. Never thought you would know each other, though,” he said.

Katara shook her head fondly. “For the record, I was not the only person who annoyed her way into someone’s life. Azula did too. Turns out our little gym rivalry were good bonding starters.”

“I believe you. I’ve lived with her for years; I know how she gets.” He smirked.

She bit her lip, and considered him for a moment with mirth in her eyes. “You’re Mai’s ex, aren’t you?”

Azula and Ty Lee started laughing and Zuko choked, not expecting this to be a conversation topic. He coughed to hide his surprise and tried to think of a proper answer, but his mouth decided not to cooperate with his brain and run itself. “Yeah, uh, we dated. But we’re over. I’m not seeing anyone now.”

He realized too late the implications of his words and turned bright red at her amused expression. “Not that you asked! I’m not into— Not that you’re not pretty! You are! Gorgeous—beautiful, even! And you’re amazing. I just saw you judo-flip a man and punched him—great right hook, by the way—and you must be smart too, and I mean yeah you’re great but uh—"

Sokka smacked the back of his head, and Zuko’s mouth finally caught up and stopped talking. “Stop flirting with my sister!”

Just as Zuko wanted to protest and say he _wasn’t_ flirting, Katara raised her eyebrows at her brother in challenge. “Why? You flirted with _my_ best friend for years. Speaking of, she’s going to kill you for not telling her you’re here early too, you know.”

Sokka paled at the reminder that he was also keeping his arrival a secret from the friend he’s been in love with forever. “Where is she, by the way? I think I’ll go find her first.”

“By the pool, probably. That’s usually her hangout.”

“Alright, see ya, sis!” He moved to go, but his sister blocked him.

“Where’d you think you’re going? You’re helping me find ice for my hand. It hurts like hell and it's your fault I didn’t ice it right away,” she jabbed a finger in his chest.

Sokka just rolled his eyes and muttered a series of fines and told her that if he died by Suki’s hand because she found him first, she had to engrave an ‘I told you so’ on his tombstone. Katara turned around and said her goodbyes to the girls, promising to find them before going home. She chanced a look at Zuko and bid him farewell too. “Nice meeting you, Zuko. See you around!” Sokka then dragged her away muttering about how preventing his death takes precedence right now.

Zuko watched Katara walk away, and his heart leapt as she threw him a grin over her shoulder. When she disappeared to the sea of people, he could still imagine the little sway of her hips and he’s sure the image and that of her smile would be forever burned in his eyelids.

He was broken out of his daydreaming when Azula smirked beside him. “You like her,” she teased.

Zuko wanted to counter and say the contrary when Mai snorted. “Oh come on, don’t even try to deny it, Zuko. I know that look.”

He’s not giving in. “I don’t like her that way. She’s cool, but I don’t know her enough to like her like that. You know I’m just bad at meeting new people.”

“But you think she’s attractive?” Ty Lee piped in.

Zuko was about to protest when he saw three pairs of eyes narrowed at him. He sighed, knowing he’s not winning this one. “Okay, yes, she’s objectively beautiful. But it doesn’t matter, because she’s my best friend’s little sister. That’s against the bro code and I’m not ruining our friendship.”

All three groaned and rolled their eyes at his statement, but Azula was the one who talked. “Really, Zuzu? Bro code is your excuse? You know better than that.” she scoffed. “Go let her slip or whatever. Don’t come crying to me when you fall for her, though.”

“I’m not gonna fall for her, Zula. Besides, who in their right mind would go for the guy with a baggage as big as our crappy family history?”

Azula sighed. “You know what, if you want to be dumb, be my guest. But, Katara is— _ugh_ , I can’t believe I’m saying this—a good person. I just thought you two would be happy together. Go at it at your own pace, but don’t shut her out.”

When his eyes softened, Azula looked like she had enough sensitivity for one night and needed to get plastered to erase it from memory. “Agni, I need a drink. Male idiocy is getting on my nerves.”

With that, the girls left Zuko alone with his thoughts of the fierce blue-eyed girl he just met. He can’t be interested in her. It doesn’t matter what those three said. He was touched that Azula did this to make him happy, but he’s just _not_. Okay, maybe a little. He wanted to be her friend, sure, but if something more comes out of that, well, it’s nobody’s business but Zuko’s how his heart jumped at the thought. The thought surprised him, because he’s never made the first move for any relationship in his life. He really hoped this wouldn’t go south, because getting her out of his mind would be a struggle. With that, he set out to find some booze, because he’s going to need some liquid courage to pull this off.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going with Jet for the ex but I figured I'd use someone else. This was supposed to be one and done but I think there's room for a follow up? Like a proper conversation for Katara/Zuko? Not planning on it right now, though. Thoughts? Thank you for reading!


End file.
